La folie
by mangafana
Summary: Bruce s'approche doucement de la folie suite à une annonce de Tim. Couple yaoï/slash surprise.


Titre : la folie

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans bêta, j'espère que ça ira tout de même.

Bonne lecture

-JEUNE HOMME, JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE UN PAS DE PLUS !

-Mais quoi, Bruce ?!

-TU RESTES ICI CE SOIR.

-Euh … non. J'ai un rencard, je te l'ai dis.

-Je suis ton père et c'est moi qui décide.

-Oh Oh Oh ! C'est quoi ce bouquant ? Demanda Dick en sortant du salon accompagné de Damian.

-Il me fait une crise d'autorité mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je ne fais pas de crise. Je ne veux juste pas que tu sortes ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est … Je … Raaaaaah, je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions. Tu es privé de sortie, point barre.

-Pourquoi ?

-… Bon, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je t'interdis de le voir, c'est clair, comme ça ?

-Tu n'as pas à régenter ma vie ou mes fréquentations, Bruce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, Tim ? Demanda Damian, assez impressionné

-Je n'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste dit …

-STOP ! Je ne veux pas le réentendre.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Dick.

-Bon, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais Tim, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu devras m'obéir et je ne veux pas que tu le vois.

-Très bien, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Je déménage et je vais m'installer chez lui.

-NON ! S'écria Bruce avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

Tim regarda Bruce d'un air désabusé et haussa les épaules.

-Bon alors … Euh … interdiction de passer la nuit dehors.

-Comment je vais faire, moi, pour mes patrouilles ?

-Non mais je veux dire, avec lui.

-Ah, donc je n'aurai qu'à sortir en disant que je vais patrouiller et je pourrais le rejoindre.

-Non ! Gémit Bruce d'un ton désespéré.

Pendant que ses trois enfants regardaient Bruce s'arracher les cheveux, Dick prit Tim par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin en compagnie de Damian.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Pfff. Il a surpris une conversation entre moi et mon petit-ami et ça ne lui plait pas.

-ça ne peut pas être le fait que tu sois gay qui le perturbe. Il n'est pas homophobe pour deux sous et à fait don d'une de ses résidences secondaires pour loger une association abritant des jeunes que leurs parents ont foutu dehors à cause de leur orientation sexuelle.

-Non, c'est pas à cause de ça. C'est à cause de mon petit-ami.

-Quoi, c'est quand même pas le Joker ! Dit Damian en riant.

Devant le silence et l'air gêné de Tim, Dick prit un air horrifié et demanda :

-Non, tu ne sors quand même pas avec ce dingue ?!

-Tim, il a les cheveux verts, les dents pouraves et est complètement barjo. Même toi tu peux trouver mieux ! Dit Damian d'un ton épouvanté.

Tim fut bizarrement touché par cet élan de solidarité de Damian et fut ravi de savoir que pour lui, il valait mieux que le Joker.

-Mais non, je ne sors pas avec lui.

-Ah, bon. Avec qui, alors ?

\- …

-Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas envi que vous réagissiez comme lui. Dit Tim en pointant Bruce du doigt.

Ce dernier continuait à parler tout seul et à s'arracher les cheveux par poignées.

-J'ose dire qu'on sera plus modéré. Assura Dick.

-Sûrs ? Demanda Tim.

Devant le hochement de tête de Dick et de Damian, Tim prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Bon … d'accord … je sors avec Jason.

Devant l'air ahuri de ses deux frères, Tim prit son mal en patience en attendant que la nouvelle monte jusqu'au cerveau.

Damian fut le premier à réagir et Tim ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'aller autant dans les aigües :

-Pardon ?!

-Bruce a raison, tu es privé de sorti. S'exclama Dick.

-Pfff, Dick, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre.

-Mais t'es complètement fou où quoi ? Tim, c'est Jason ! Je te rappelle qu'il a essayé de te tuer pour avoir prit sa place de Robin.

-Et qu'il te charrie à chaque fois qu'il te voit en t'appelant ''Mademoiselle'' !

-Ecoutez, Jason et moi on s'est retrouvé une nuit en planque sur le même toit et on a parlé et il est très gentil. Une chose en emmenant une autre, on s'est revu et voilà, on est ensemble.

-Je ne te savais pas un goût pour les chaines, Tim ! Dit sarcastiquement Damian.

-Haha. Il n'est pas sado et au contraire, tu apprendras qu'il est très tendre.

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

-Moi non plus ! Renchérie Dick.

-Beurk.

-Bon, écoute, tu es assez grand. Tu es majeur et tu nous as prouvé, de part ton rôle de leader chez les teen titans, que tu étais quelqu'un de responsable. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Voyant que Tim ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Dick reprit rapidement la parole :

-MAIS … mais, tu comprendras que cet homme, qui est ton père, soit très inquiet pour toi quand on connait le passif de Jason. En plus, pour lui, vous êtes frères, donc c'est comme de l'inceste dans son esprit. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas un peu le ménager ?

-Hum … bien ! Mais vraiment, je trouve ça ridicule de cacher la vérité si Jason et moi, on est bien ensemble.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer, Tim. Il y viendra, tu verras. Et plus encore si tu arrives à faire venir Jason ici et qu'ils se réhabituent l'un à l'autre.

-D'accord !

Les trois garçons retournèrent vers Bruce qui commençait à parler à une armure qui était exposé non loin de l'escalier.

-Bruce !

-Hum ?

Tim eut alors pitié de cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui et qui commençait à perdre la boule à cause de lui.

-Tu sais, c'est vrai que Jason et moi on se fréquente …

Bruce émit une sorte de sanglot.

-Mais … on ne couche pas ensemble.

-… C'est vrai ? Demanda Bruce d'une toute petite voie.

-Oui, c'est vrai … on ne fait que s'embrasser … et on ne met pas la langue. Se sentit obligé de rajouter Tim.

Bruce se dirigea alors vers Tim et le prit dans ses bras :

-Je le savais que mon bébé ne faisait pas de cochonnerie avec son frère … ni avec personne, hein ?

Désespéré, Tim jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Dick qui secoua la tête :

-Non … avec personne … je suis toujours vierge. Dit Tim d'un ton las.

Devant lui, il vit Damian lever ses deux pouces en faisant un sourire. Et Tim ce dit que finalement, ça n'était pas si grave de faire un petit mensonge pour la santé mentale de son père.

Bruce et Jason auraient bien le temps de refaire connaissance plus tard, comme le weekend prochain, alors qu'il comptait inviter Jason à dormir à la maison.

FIN

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewver, si vous n'avez pas aimé, merci de ne pas m'envoyer de ''critiques constrictives'', je m'en fiche.

Mangafana


End file.
